indianajonesfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures 'LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures 'é um jogo que se segue uma versão LEGO de Indiana Jones com os primeiros três filmes: Caçadores da Arca Perdida , Indiana Jones eo Templo da Perdição , Indiana Jones ea Última Cruzada . Indiana Jones eo Reino da Caveira de Cristal aparece no seguimento, LEGO Indiana Jones 2 : The Adventures Continues . O jogo foi lançado em 03 de junho nos EUA, em conjunto com a LEGO Indiana Jones playsets, após o lançamento do quarto filme em 22 de maio. Há mais de 80 personagens para jogar, e não há customização de personagens também. Não existem níveis livres de veículos, mas os veículos podem ser reproduzidos em pequenas seções de níveis. Apesar de notícias iniciais afirmaram que havia quatro jogadores co-op, esta foi uma falta de comunicação. Quatro personagens podem aparecer na tela, mas somente dois podem ser controlados através de dois jogadores drop-in drop-out jogo. O jogo está disponível para Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PSP (PlayStation Portable), Xbox 360 e PC. Em 8 de julho de 2009, o jogo foi disponibilizado para download direto em PCs através do Steam. O jogo segue o enredo do original filmes de Indiana Jones: Caçadores da Arca Perdida, Templo da Perdição, e Última Cruzada. No entanto, os desenvolvedores modificaram as histórias um pouco a fim de ajustar os filmes em seis subseções por filme. Barnett College , local onde Dr. Indiana Jones trabalha, de Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada , serve como o centro principal do jogo, que dá acesso aos três histórias principais, escritório do Dr. Jones, um cinema, uma sala de exibição artefato, e outras áreas secretas. Quando um jogador escolhe uma missão, uma cena começa, que introduz a seção do filme que está sendo jogado. Cada personagem destaque no jogo tem o seu / sua habilidade única. Satipo é capaz de cavar as coisas do chão, personagens femininas como Marion Ravenwood e Elsa Scheineder são capazes de salto alto ao contrário de personagens masculinos. Willie Scott também é capaz de quebrar o vidro com ela gritando, e os personagens thuggee pode ativar estátuas e encontrar passagens secretas. Alguns personagens como Henry Jones Sr., Belloq Rene, e Donovan Walter pode resolver quebra-cabeças hieroglyph usando seu conhecimento dos símbolos para qualquer progresso através do modo Story ou encontrar áreas secretas em Free Play. Além disso, os personagens soldado pode acessar postos de guarda e progresso através de portas ou portões. Lego Indiana Jones permite aos jogadores possam personalizar personagens e fazer a sua própria criação. Além disso, os jogadores podem jogar com sua criação personalizada na Sala de Arte para testar as habilidades do seu personagem. No entanto, todos os personagens personalizados têm a capacidade de chicote, que pode colidir com a aparência de seu personagem personalizado. O jogo apresenta baús de tesouro escondidos, semelhantes aos minikits encontrados em Lego Star Wars. Há 10 caixas em cada nível e se você coletar todos eles, um bônus artefato aparecerá na sala de artefato em Barnett College. Alguns níveis contêm bônus enterrados para ajudar a encontrar o tesouro perdido. Quando você encontrar um certo número de artefatos, um nível oculto torna-se desbloqueado (por exemplo, o nível Young Indy abre quando três artefatos foram concluídos). Há também parcelas vermelhas que podem ser usadas para desbloquear extras. Adicionar novas funcionalidades ao jogo do Lego Star Wars , tais como a capacidade de o jogador interagir com objetos no seu ambiente (por exemplo, garrafas, espadas e armas de fogo). Os jogadores podem também construir e montar veículos (por exemplo, no nível "The Hunt for Sir Richard", os jogadores são capazes de subir em um barco em Veneza, e montar um elefante no " Pankots Secrets" nível de O Templo da Perdição). Além disso, Indiana Jones pode usar o chicote para balançar entre plataformas, puxar objetos de picos atrás, objetos de quebra, e desarmar os inimigos. Além disso, ataques corpo a corpo novas foram adicionadas para determinados personagens. Quando atingido, alguns inimigos vão voar em toda a tela ou ficar jogado sobre as costas do personagem, em algumas cenas, esses movimentos podem ser usados para enviar inimigos voando por cima dos caminhões ou plataformas. Cenas notáveis foram recriadas a partir dos filmes, como a fuga pedra icônica e aluta na ponte , assim como Walter Donovan escolhe o errado Santo Graal. No entanto, algumas dessas cenas foram ligeiramente modificadas para se ajustar ao jogo. (Ex.: A cena da ponte tem Indy, Willie e Short Round realmente lutando contra os Assassinos) Como um teaser da série Lego Star Wars, Han Solo é um personagem destravável especial para o Free Play, e pode ser desbloqueado depois de encontrar os personagens de Star Wars seguintes em vários níveis: Luke Skywalker, Princesa Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2 e C -3PO. Encontrar estas cinco minifiguras desbloqueia Han Solo como um personagem jogável. Além disso, o Papai Noel, Dancing Girl 2, Xangai Hoodlum 1 , Xangai Hoodlum 2 , Grave Robber 1 e Grave Robber 2 são personagens jogáveis para o modo Free Play, se o "Secrets Characters" estiven comprado. Ele funciona de forma simalar para alternar extra de LEGO Star Wars, como o Papai Noel só é jogável no nìvel "Into the Mountains" , Dancing Girl 2, Xangai Hoodlum 1 e Xangai Hoodlum 2 só são reproduzidos no nível"Shangai Showdow" e Grave Robber Grave Robber 1 e 2 só são reproduzidos no nível bônus "Young Indy" . Diferenças entre o filme e o jogo Caçadores da Arca perdida Barranca não morre. Em vez disso, ele fica assustado com morcegos. Satipo e Indy não se separem no templo. Satipo não morre no templo, em vez disso ele se junta Belloq. Antes que Indy e dá o ídolo para Belloq, Indy mostra um diamante, um pato de borracha, e a cabeça do C-3PO . No filme, Jock está pesca no seu avião enquanto aguardava Indy, mas no jogo Jock vai e ajuda Indy a escapar dos nativos e o avião de Jock está danificado e precisa ser consertado. A cena em que Indy explica aos agentes sobre a Arca que ele está em seu traje escolar, mas de repente está vestindo o casaco marrom e fedora. Regan e qualquer referência ao concurso de bebida são omitidos. Indy não deixa The Raven antes Toht entra. A Segunda Nazi e Ratty Nepalese foram combinadas para formar uma Sherpa Gunner . O Sherpa gigante está ausente do jogo. Há uma seqüência inteira additonal de Indy e Marion escapar através das montanhas. Indy e Sallah não percebe Marion gritando por ajuda-los depois de ser seqüestrado. Gobler está em um carro da tropa no filme, mas no jogo ele nunca eo carro aparecer. No filme, o Poço das Almas é apenas em um quarto. No jogo, há muitos. Indy e Marion lutar contra um Basilisk (cobra gigante) no Poço das Almas. Sallah é com Indy durante a perseguição deserto. O Mecânico Segunda alemão não aparece. Não há vento Bantu membros da tripulação a bordo do navio, ao lado de Katanga e do Pirata do Messenger . Mohler está ausente do jogo. Dietrich e Toht não murchar e derreter. Em vez de suas cabeças parecem desaparecer em seus corpos. Belloq cabeça e os braços são puxados para fora em vez de arrancada. E não há sangue, enquanto os nazistas estão derretendo como no filme. Depois da Arca de convento está fechado, Indy e Marion se beijam, mas são interrompida por um dos fantasmas que escapa a Arca Eaton armazena a Arca no Hangar 51 . Templo da Perdição Indy coloca em suas roupas normais, enquanto no carro nas ruas de Xangai, e não há perseguição nos carros. A cena jangada é omitido. As galinhas são omitidos no plano, em vez de cargas e algumas caixas estão a bordo. Wu Han morre acidentalmente beber veneno, no filme ele é baleado por Chen. Short Round é sequestrado antes de salvar Willie nas minas. Indy não beber o sangue Kali Ma, também, a cena em que ele resiste o sangue é na área errada do Templo. Marahajah é agarrado por ser socado várias vezes ao invés de ficar queimado. Chattar Lal morre no jogo. Chen não morre. Earl Weber não aparece. A vítima sacrifício não morre, em vez suas roupas são queimados e seu coração não é retirado. Os Rifles Eleventh Poona não vêm para ajudar Indy e outros. No entanto, os britânicos são jogáveis no jogo. No final, quando dão a pedra para o mais velho, Indy está em suas Kali roupa em vez de estar em suas roupas normais. A ultima cruzada O tanque de Hatay não tem uma torre de arma ou canhões laterais. Em vez disso, Vogel está armado com uma bazuca e vai atirar em jogadores com ele. Roscoe está ausente do jogo. Em vez de ir para obter o xerife no nível bônus jovem Indy, Herman - que vai pelo nome de "Boy Scout" - permanece com Indy durante a sequência de trem. Chapéu Panamá ea cena posterior com sua morte, a bordo do Vasquez de Coronado estão ausentes do jogo. Mais tarde, foi incluída na sequela . Não há motociclistas óbvias para o nível de perseguição da bicicleta, em vez disso, os soldados simples andar de bicicleta e os personagens têm que desmontar para combatê-los. Para a cena do tanque, Sallah é com Indy no tanque; no filme, é Henry Jones Sr. e Brody. Kazim e os membros da Irmandade outros não estão mortos. Sallah é com Indy dentro do Templo do Graal. Elsa não vai com Donovan para recuperar o Graal. Donovan escolhe o seu próprio Graal. O Cavaleiro do Graal tenta atacar Indy e Sallah. Adolf Hitler e Heinrich Himmler estão ausentes do jogo. Brody é nocauteado em Veneza, mas ele foi morto por um livro realizada por Kazim em vez de uma pistola Mauser C96, mas ele não vai para Iskendrum com Sallah ou ser seqüestrado pelos nazistas. Em vez disso, ele aparece em Donovan carro está no deserto. Ele, então, mais tarde aparece como um personagem jogável no Templo do nível Graal embora não haja nenhuma explicação sobre como ele chegou lá. E, no final, Marcus Brody não sabe como montar um cavalo. Henry Jones não tentar resgatar Brody do tanque, de fato Brody nem sequer ir para dentro do tanque. Em vez disso, Henry cai no sono enquanto Sallah e Indy Vogel luta. O Cavaleiro do Graal não aparece quando Indy e sua fuga amigos. A morte de Elsa é quase o mesmo, mas mais rápido e Indy não agarrar-lhe a mão como ele fez no filme. O sultão de Hatay está ausente do jogo. No entanto, mais tarde ele foi incluído na sequela . Não há soldados e equipes de Hatay tanque. Em vez disso, os soldados Hatay são nazistas, e as tripulações dos tanques Hatay estão ausentes do jogo. Níveis Editar Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida Editar The Lost Temple O jogo começa com Indiana Jones e seu guia Satipo caminhadas pela selva sul-americana para o Templo Perdido dos guerreiros Chachapoyan para obter o ídolo de ouro. Os outros guias são todos enviados por Hovitos tribos e armadilhas, mas Indiana e Satipo conseguem passar várias armadilhas e quebra-cabeças como olham para o ídolo. Eles mal escapar com o artefato como uma grande pedra persegue-os fora do templo. No entanto, Satipo trai Indiana para René Belloq , rival de Indiana, e seus empregados, que Hovitos Indiana é forçado a dar o ídolo para. Indiana amigo Jock vem em auxílio de Indiana e ajuda-lo a escapar em um hidroavião na hora certa. Into the Mountains Indiana está de volta em casa, ensinando na faculdade de Barnett, quando ele é apresentado a um par de funcionários do governo, Eaton e Musgrove . A dupla mostra Indiana que Belloq aliou com soldados alemães em uma busca para encontrar a Arca da Aliança . Para encontrá-lo, Indiana deve viajar para o Nepal e encontrar Marion Ravenwood , que tem o capacete da equipe de Ra, que pode dizer-lhes onde a Arca está escondida. No entanto, o agente alemão major Toht tem sido secretamente seguindo Indiana para o Nepal. Toht e seus capangas entrar no Tavern Ravenwood e exigir o capacete. Indiana e Marion conseguem escapar do café e do progresso através das montanhas, perseguido por seus inimigos como eles vão. Indiana e Marion escapar em um veículo alemão. City of Danger Indiana e Marion chegar no Cairo para encontrar seu velho amigo Sallah , quem sabe sobre a equipe de Ra, que eles são perseguidos pelas ruas por soldados inimigos e seus capangas contratados. Indiana e Marion são quase esmagado por uma panela caindo em um esquema coordenado pelo sinistro olho patcch vestindo Monkey Man Cairo . Indiana e Marion receber ferramentas vitais, como chaves e pás de seu macaco o Homem Macaco Cairo animal de estimação em exchage de bananas, ironicamente. Indiana eventualmente enfrenta um espadachim egípcia, mas apenas recorre a uma pistola de rapidamente tomar o bandido para baixo. Indiana se encontra com Sallah, embora Marion acaba sendo capturado pelos soldados alemães, mas não antes de lançar o capacete que estavam atrás em posse de Indiana. Indiana tiros no caminhão que ele acha que tomou Marion, só para ter que bater e explodir como resultado. Pensando que ele matou Marion, Indiana lamenta que ele não consegue perceber Marion sendo levado pelos seqüestradores reais. Enquanto isso, Sallah fala do lugar onde, se o Sol brilha através do capacete do Estado-Maior de Ra, a localização da Arca será revelado. The Well of Souls Disfarçado de duas escavadoras egípcio, Indiana Jones e Sallah esgueirar-se para o site do alemão escavação Tanis, onde eles usam a equipe de Ra para localizar o lugar de descanso final da Arca, O Poço das Almas. Indiana continua com Sallah e encontra o bem. Indiana está relutante em entrar, como ela está cheia de cobras, seu pior medo. Sallah empurra Indiana de qualquer maneira, e os dois fazem o seu caminho para a Arca, resolvendo vários enigmas intrincados. Sallah traz a Arca para fora do poço, mas é capturado pelas tropas inimigas que perceberam Indiana anterior, que agora estão acompanhados por Belloq e Toht Maior. Toht grande cai a Marion recentemente capturado (que agora está usando um vestido de noite comunicadas pelas Belloq) para o bem com Indiana, e depois sela o lugar como as tropas levar o Indiana Arca e Marion, eventualmente, conseguem encontrar uma maneira de sair do poço através de uma parede de pedra fraco depois de derrotar uma cobra gigante. Pursuing The Ark Indiana e Marion comicamente enviar tropas vários que tentam detê-los, em seguida, lutar contra seu caminho através de campos alemães, a fim de recuperar a Arca Eles encontram a Arca bordo de um avião de transporte, mas tem que lutar contra um boxeador difícil alemão que obstrui o seu caminho. O pugilista é decapitado por uma das hélices do avião, e Indiana e Marion descobrem que Belloq, Toht Maior e estrategista militar alemão, coronel Dietrich ter carregado a Arca em um caminhão e levado embora. Sallah mostra-se no tempo com seu próprio caminhão para ajudar a capturar Indiana até o caminhão alemão, conselho que, finalmente, recuperar a arca e enviar Belloq , Toht , e coronel Dietrich carro está a um ponto insuportável no deserto. Indiana e Marion dizer adeus a Sallah como eles bordo de um navio de carga comandado pelo capitão Simon Katanga , que concordou em transportar o Arca O navio está parado por um submarino alemão. Placa de soldados inimigos do navio e levar os dois a Arca e Marion, com Indiana escondido em um respiradouro, depois de nadar a bordo do submarino, ao ser aplaudida por Katanga que saúda os esforços de arqueólogos. Opening The Ark Indiana disfarça como um dos tripulantes do submarino, e tira um guarda que distrai Marion na base secreta do submarino, permitindo Marion para escapar. Mais tarde, Indiana e Marion são capturados por Belloq e tal, apesar de suas tentativas para ficar despercebido. Indiana e Marion tentar derrubar Belloq antes que ele pode abrir a Arca, mas são descobertos pelo coronel Dietrich e Toht Major, e estão amarrados. No entanto, quando a Arca é aberta, fantasmas voar de fora e bombardeiam Belloq e companhia, até que finalmente quebrar, tendo quebrado as leis de Deus em olhar sobre o conteúdo da Arca. Indiana e Marion olhou para longe durante a cerimônia, e por isso são livres para trazer a arca, onde é carted pelos agentes do governo para um armazém abandonado, enquanto Indiana leva Marion para jantar fora. Templo da Perdição Shanghai Showdown Desta vez, Indiana encontra-se no Clube de Xangai Obi-Wan entregar a urna de Hirachi a um sinistro Lao Che , em troca de um diamante raro. Lao Che truques Indiana, envenenando ele e seu amigo, Wu Han , e exigindo o diamante de volta em troca de medicamento. Enquanto Wu Han morre por causa do veneno, Indiana e os assustados cantor Willie Scott dar o diamante para capangas do Laos, obter o medicamento, e fugir mafioso Xangai Kao Kan 's arma de fogo, escondendo-se atrás de um gongo de rolamento. Depois de derrotar Kao Kan, Indiana e Willie fuga Clube Obi-Wan para atender pouco Indy amigo Short Round pé por no carro de fuga. Indy e amigos correm para o aeroporto com Lao Che, Kan Kao e seus capangas quentes em suas trilhas. Indiana, Willie e Short Round fazê-lo fora de Xangai, sem saber que o avião pertence a Lao Che. Pilotos do Laos saltar do avião em uma tentativa de matar Indiana, para que ele e seus amigos devem saltar com apenas um bote inflável, como os acidentes de avião. Pankots Secrets As terras jangada no lado de uma montanha e desliza para baixo um rio que leva a uma aldeia indígena, Punjabi. O ancião da aldeia de Punjabi diz Indiana e sua turma de pedra da aldeia Sankara sagrado que foi roubado. Ele também diz que há crianças desaparecidas da vila. Indiana e sua turma concorda em ajudá-los, e viajar de elefante para Pankot Palace, a casa suspeita dos perpatrators, para encontrar as pedras e as crianças. A viagem trio em elefantes através de uma vasta selva e, eventualmente, chegar a Pankot Palace. Lá, eles encontram Maharajah Pankot, o jovem Zalim Singh eo primeiro-ministro do palácio, Chattar Lal , que asseguram Indiana, que eles não são os perpatrators das ações acusados. Mais tarde, porém, Indiana e amigos são atacados guardas do palácio, e decide investigar. Indiana, Willie e Short Round encontrar uma passagem secreta que leva para baixo abaixo. Começam as armadilhas do passado e encontrar o Thuggee Templo de Kali, onde um nefasto Thuggee alta preist Mola Ram está realizando uma cerimônia sacrificial. Indiana vê as pedras roubadas, e os planos para recuperá-los. The Temple of Kali Sem o conhecimento de Indiana, um Thuggee tem manchado Willie, e prontamente ela capta para o sacrifício. Indiana e plano de Short Round para salvar Willie do Thuggee, salvar as crianças escravizadas da aldeia, e fugir com as pedras. Eles se aventuram harrowously através do Templo de Kali passagens, lutando Thuggee, para a gaiola de sacrifício. Ao longo do caminho, é revelado que Mola Ram foi controlando o Maharajah com uma substância semelhante a poção sagrada. Indiana atinge um crânio em forma de altar, segurando três pedras de Sankara, mas é rapidamente capturado por Mola Ram. Mola Ram tenta usar a poção de controle mental em Indiana, mas é impedido. Indiana e Short Round eventualmente distrair Mola e Marajá tempo suficiente para que eles escapem. Mola e Marajá fugir, permitindo Indiana e Short Round para salvar Willie do sacrifício e recuperar as pedras de Sankara. Unfortunetley, eles também são confrontados por Chattar Lal, que é revelado para ser um seguidor devoto do culto Thuggee. O Lal villanous é despachado de quando uma das armadilhas templos fazer com que ele explode em chamas. Libertar os escravos Editar Indiana ea fuga gangue para as minas de trás do templo, onde encontram as crianças da aldeia desaparecidas. As crianças estão sendo forçadas pela Thuggee a mina por mais pedras de Sankara, como as pedras são parte integrante de uma das parcelas do mal de Mola. Como o grupo resgata as crianças, Short Round torna-se capturado pelo Thuggee. Indiana e Willie ir para encontrar Short Round, mas são confrontados por um motorista duro escravo Thuggee e do marajá hipnotizado. Willie libera Short Round como Indiana luta contra o motorista escravo. Maharajah fortalece o motorista escravo com a substância sagrada, mas Short Round em seguida, encaixar Maharajah de volta para seus sentidos. Short Round, Willie, Maharajah e as crianças escravizadas esmagar o motorista escravo com um pilar. As crianças da aldeia fugir das minas, como Indiana e na cabeça tripulação para os túneis de carrinho de mina. Escape the Mines Indiana, Willie e Short Round fazem seu caminho para os túneis de carrinho de mina, mas precisa para montar um par de carrinhos da mina antes que eles possam fazer uma partida precipitada das minas. Depois de construir os carrinhos de mina, eles vão em um passeio de arrepiar os cabelos através das minas, perseguido por uma equipe de Thuggee, apenas para parar em um beco sem saída. Mola inundações das minas com água em uma tentativa de lavar Indiana das minas e em um rio de crocodilos. Indiana e sua turma mal evitar o seu destino de outra forma líquida, mas acabam em um penhasco íngreme, com Indiana separado de Willie e Short Round. Batalha na Ponte Editar Indiana e amigos subir até o topo do penhasco, onde eles se reúnem com eachother, e executado através da selva para escapar. Ao aproximar-se uma ponte de corda gigante, Indiana e sua turma ver Mola e seus capangas do outro lado da ponte. Indiana, Willie e Short Rodada passo para o meio da ponte, atraindo Mola eo Thuggee para a ponte também. Indiana, em um movimento ousado e desesperado, costeletas da ponte ao meio, enviar o Thuggee a sua desgraça. Indiana, seus amigos e Mola pendurar em um dos lados da ponte. Mola tenta agarrar o Pedras Sankara, mas Indiana revida, com Mola caindo para uma sepultura. Indiana, Willie e Short Round devolver as pedras e os filhos de Punjabi. Indiana e Willie beijar, mas são interrompidos por Short Round e um elefante. Última Cruzada The Hunt for Sir Richard Mais recente aventura de Indiana começa quando Indiana recebe um diário de seu pai, Henry Jones, Sr. , que contém uma fricção parcial de um comprimido de idade que detalha a localização do Santo Graal. Um Sr. Walter Donovan pede Indiana e Professor Marcus Brody para encontrar a cripta de Sir Richard, cujo esqueleto tem um escudo que deve fornecer o resto da fricção. Em Veneza, Indiana e Marcus atender contato Donovan, Dr. Elsa Schneider , um colega de Henry, para iniciar a sua busca. Indiana, Marcus e Elsa acabar na biblioteca onde o diário de Henry indica a cripta secreta de Sir Richard poderia ser, na esperança de encontrar uma pista de seu paradeiro. X marca o local para a entrada da cripta, levando Indiana e Elsa se aventurar dentro. Eles caminhada pelas turvas, túneis cheio de óleo cripta para encontrar o túmulo Sir Richard. Indiana completa o atrito, mas os membros de uma irmandade dedicada a proteger a luz do Graal segredo do óleo nas criptas, forçando Indiana e Elsa fora. Quando eles saem da cripta, encontram-se em uma perseguição de lancha pelos canais da cidade com a Irmandade quente em sua fuga. Depois de um confronto com o líder da Irmandade, Kazim , durante o qual Indiana salva Kazim de uma hélice desonestos, Kazim tem uma mudança de coração e diz que Henry Indiana está sendo mantido em um castelo alemão. Casttle Rescue Indiana e Elsa de risco para o castelo, onde tolos Indiana mordomo do saguão do trocando de roupa com Elsa. Após uma breve luta com os soldados alemães, Indiana e crash Elsa em cela de Henrique, onde um alemão chamado Coronel Vogel rouba o diário de Indiana. Elsa revela que ela está em aliança com o coronel, o empate dois e até Indiana e Henry. Indiana liberta-se e seu pai com um candelabro, ea equipe de pai e filho lutar contra seu caminho através do castelo. Depois de lutar contra um operador de rádio inimigo e enganar alguns guardas por disfarces vestindo, Indiana e escapar Henry. Motocycle Escape Indiana e seu pai tropeçar em cima de uma garagem de moto. Eles hop em um par de bicicletas e hightail-lo de lá. Eles zoom através do campo alemão, tentando chegar a um aeródromo zeppelin com soldados alemães quentes em suas trilhas, constantley enfrentando com o coronel Vogel. Antes de ele chegar ao aeroporto, Indiana disfarça como um oficial inimigo a esgueirar-se em um campo com o diário em que, sob as ordens de seu pai. Ele encontra Elsa, que é forçado a abandonar o diário. Trouble in the Sky Tentando escapar Alemanha por pegar uma carona em um zepelim, Indiana e seu pai são descobertos pelo coronel Vogel. Vogel, eventualmente, é empurrado para fora do zepelim, mas os pilotos tentam enviar Indiana de volta para a Alemanha. Indiana e Henry fugir em um biplano suspenso debaixo do zepelim. Habilidades de vôo de Indiana são questionados quando bater em uma fazenda e tem de continuar a sua retirada, a pé. Infelizmente, os pilotos de caça inimigos estão voando em cima, tentando impedi-los de fugir. Eles têm que confiar na sua inteligência e ousadia para afastar os aviões de ataque. Eventualmente, os dois aviões são despachados de forma cômica, com Indiana e seu pai tornando-se a segurança. Desert Ambush Enquanto Indiana e seu pai estão fugindo Alemanha, Marcus está perdido no deserto e capturado por soldados alemães. Indiana, seu pai e um Sallah retornando ir à procura de Marcus. Indiana vê-lo com o coronel Vogel, Elsa e Donovan Walter, que é revelado para ser o cérebro por trás da trama. Então, Kazim eo resto da Irmandade atirar no caminhão com Marcus e tal nele, obrigando os ocupantes para o deserto. Unforunately, Henry é capturado por Vogel. Indiana e Sallah acabam sendo perseguido pelo Transportador Coronel Vogel Armored Personnel como eles tentam resgatar Marcus e Henry. Indiana e Sallah em seguida, encontrar-se preso no topo da APC, cortar os soldados inimigos, como ele acelera em direção a um penhasco. Sallah pula fora, mas parece que Indiana caiu no precipício com o veículo. Henry, Marcus e Sallah choram como Indiana inesperadamente sobe de volta do precipício. Os quatro lutadores se reúnem, e seguir as instruções do diário para chegar ao Graal. Templo do Graal Editar Indiana, seu pai, Sallah e Marcus fazer o seu caminho para o Canyon da Lua Crescente, onde o Santo Graal está escondido. Henry é baleado em meia nas mãos de Donovan, deixando Marcus para cuidar dele enquanto Indiana e Sallah fazer o seu caminho através dos desafios de quebra-cabeça da garganta, tendo sido forçado a encontrar o Graal, a fim de corrigir Henry. Ao encontrar o Santo Graal, Indiana encontra o Cavaleiro do Graal , que foi guardando-a e esperando por alguém digno para sucedê-lo. Donovan tenta pegar o Graal real de um bando de falsos, mas escolhe uma Graal falso e não passar no teste Graal final, envelhecimento até a morte como resultado. Indiana seguida, toma o cálice, depois de uma batalha com o Cavaleiro do Graal, e usa-lo para colocar Henry juntos novamente. Elsa tenta roubar o Graal do templo, mas invoca uma maldição em fazê-lo, e cai em um abismo. Indiana, Henry, Sallah e Marcus deixar o Graal para trás para montar fora no por do sol. Níveis secretos Você pode desbloquear três níveis de bônus por completar um enigma em Barnett College e enchendo o quarto com artefatos Artefato recolhendo todos os 10 tesouros em cada nível Young Indy Jovem Indy é um nível de segredo que pode ser desbloqueado por fazer todas as etapas no Office de Indiana (localizado no lado direito do corredor na porta do meio), então pegar a chave, insira-o no buraco da fechadura na Sala Artefato (depois colocar o diamante). Em seguida, ligue a chave (certifique-se de obter todos os artefatos do Caçadores da Arca Perdida). Então, entre no buraco a sua esquerda eo título Jovem Indy irá aparecer. Depois de completar o nível, você terá Jovem Indiana Jones e escoteiro. Você também será capaz de comprar o Fedora na biblioteca. Ancient City Cidade Antiga é um nível de bônus em Lego Indiana Jones similar ao Lego City em Lego Star Wars. Ele é desbloqueado depois de completar nove artefatos. Warehouse O nível de armazenamento é bastante antiga como o objetivo níveis City. O nível é concebido como o armazém onde a Arca da Aliança é armazenado em uma caixa. Há muitos veículos, incluindo: jipe, caminhão comboio, Hatay Coronel Vogel, Mark VIII Tank, duas bicicletas e duas motos. A maneira mais fácil de obter o necessário é pregos, disparando um alvo. Selecione oficial inimigo, por exemplo, em seguida, percorrer todo o caminho para a direita e atirar no alvo usando sua granada de mão tantas vezes quanto necessário até chegar 1.000.000. Outra opção é pular no tanque e continuamente atirar no alvo, a fim de obter todos os pregos. Você também pode criar o seu próprio pessoal e pista de corrida de um dos veículos ao seu redor. Você pode montar uma bicicleta e uma moto apontando uma bazuca ou granada em caixas que ficam pendurados no teto, mas é uma maneira muito lenta para ganhar pregos em comparação com os métodos anteriores. Há também cordas penduradas que permitem que você zoom in e out saltando sobre e pulando. Ele é desbloqueado após completar todos os 18 artefatos. Por trás das cenas A idéia de um Indiana Jones LEGO jogo foi introduzido quando um fedora semelhante ao usado por Indiana Jones foi um dos muitos chapéus acessíveis para usar em áreas secretas em diferentes níveis em LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy . O site oficial do jogo, que incorpora informações de O jovem Indiana Jones Chronicles em backstory do personagem. jornal de Indiana Jones também é retratado. Música da série de TV é usado em todo o jogo. Embora o lançamento inicial de junho 2008 não incluiu uma edição para o Macintosh, uma versão para Mac foi licenciado pela LucasArts e publicado pela Interativo Feral no final de novembro, 2008. Han Solo é um personagem desbloqueável, jogável. Ele pode ser desbloqueado por localizar os outros cinco Star Wars personagens dentro do jogo. Como um teaser para este jogo, em LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga , Indy é um personagem destraváveis. O bônus de nível Indy jovem é concebido como um nível normal, mas sem qualquer tipo de artefato ou parcelas, bem como o nível de uma esperança nova em LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game e LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga . Cidade Os níveis de bônus Antigo e do Armazém são semelhantes LEGO City e Cidade Nova em LEGO Star Wars, onde o jogador deve coletar um milhão de prisioneiros. No nível de "Cidade de Perigo", a Cantina Mos Eisely pode ser encontrado retratado o mesmo que em LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Personagens *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Marcus Brody *Sallah *Belloq *Dietrich *Toht *Musgrove *Maior Eaton *Capitão Katanga *Satipo *Jock *Soldado inimigo *Mecânico alemão (Como Boxer Inimigo) *Swordsman árabe (Como Swordsman Bandit) *Monkey Man *Willie Scott *Short Round *Mola Ram *Thuggee *Acolyte Thuggee *Chattar Lal *Zalim Singh (Como Maharajah) *Chefe da Guarda (Como Thuggee Escravo) *Phillip James Blumburtt (Como oficial britânico) *Wu Han *Lao Che *Kao Kan *Chen *Chieftain (Como Dignitário Village) *Shaman (como Village Elder) *Professor Henry Jones *Walter Donovan *Elsa Schneider *Vogel *Kazim *Grail Knight *Herman (Como escoteiro) *Fedora *Half Breed (Como Grave Robber 1) (personagem Extra) *Rough Rider (Como Grave Robber 2) (personagem Extra) *Mordomo *Luke Skywalker (aparição apenas) *R2-D2 (aparição apenas) *C-3PO (aparição apenas) *Princesa Léia (aparição apenas) *Chewbacca (aparição apenas) *Han Solo *Dançarina *Xangai Hoodlum 1 (personagem Extra) *Xangai Hoodlum 2 (personagem Extra) *Dancing Girl 2 (personagem Extra) *Santa (personagem Extra) *Agente Alemão *Mensageiro Pirata (Como primeiro companheiro) *Comandante britânico Artefatos *Gigante Chachapoyan Idol *Altar do Nepal *Estátua do macaco *Anubis Estátua *Esfinge *Capacete para a equipe de Ra *Arca da Aliança *Dragão de Jade *Marfim de elefante *Jewel Crânio de olhos *Fóssil de dinossauro *Pankot Diamante *Mantilha Cerimonial *Protetor do cruzado *Terno de Armadura *Retrato moldura dourada *Estátua Águia *Amphora antigo *Falso Santo Graal ----